Totally Spies: Dark Force
by dragonfang33
Summary: Totally SpiesDracula Crossover: A mysterious vampire is seeking the Treasures of Dracul, and now Sam, Alex and Clover must join forces with an old friend of Jerry's: the vampire slayer Alec Van Hellsing
1. Slayer in WOOHP

Totally Spies: Dark Force  
  
BY: Dragonfang33  
  
Synapes: A Totally Spies/Dracula, a dark wizard is out to locate the Treasures of Dracul, now WOOHP needs a new Agent, so Jerry calls on an old friend Alec Van Hellsing to mediate the situation.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Slayer in WOOHP  
  
Location: Alley Way: Bevarly Hills Calafornia.  
  
p The dark figure rushed through the alley, panting. Suddenly he stopped in front of a massive wall, as a dark figure in a hooded cloak approached him from behind.  
  
p "Did you bring it," the figure asked  
  
p "Yes," the man replied, holding out a small scepter that was topped off by a large dragon insignia.   
  
p "At last," the dark figure said, grabbing the scepter, "the Scepter of the Vampire."   
  
p "Uh Um," the man said, budding in, "the reward you promised." The dark figure looked at him for a moment, and then smiled an evil smile.  
  
p "Ah yes," he said, "your reward." Suddenly he lunged at the man, baring two white fangs which dug into the mans neck, and the Vampire began draining his blood. In a few minutes the blood drained husk fell to the ground, and the Vampire looked on.  
  
p "There's your reward mortal," He said, as he removed his hood to reveal a handsome face, whose only disfigurement was a jaggaed scar down the side of his left cheek. Turning away from the rotting husk the Vampire lept into the air to return to his dark master.  
  
Location: Van Hellsing Summer Home, Bevarly Hills  
  
p The man was increadbly handsome, though he attracted quite a few stares from the populace, primarily at the way he was dressed, a long black trench coat, black jeans, a black sweetshirt, with black gloves covering his hands, and black combat boots on his feet. Around his back he carried a silver longsword. This was no ordinary man, by far, his name was Alexander Van Hellsing, Great Grandson of the famous Vampire Hunter Abraham Van Hellsing.   
  
p Alec luged the large shoping bags back to a long black limo for the journey back to his manson on the hill. But as soon as he opened the door he saw an old man, dressed in a fancy suit sitting in seat.  
  
p "Jerry," Alec said, in shock, he had known Jerry since the day he had given a speech at the University and though they hadn't seen each other for about six years they still kept in touch.  
  
p "Long time Alec," Jerry replied, "tell me how's the high life."   
  
p "Been better," Alec replied, "So what brings you to Bevarly?"  
  
p "Recrutment," Jerry replied, "and you?"  
  
p "Vacation," Alec replied smiling  
  
p "Sorry to say you're vacations' up," Jerry replied, now normally Jerry never sounded this sinister, but before Alec could reply he blacked out.  
  
Location: WOOHP Van, 1 hour later  
  
p "He's coming too," a man said, as Alec opened his eyes.  
  
p "Jerry what happened," Alec asked, daised  
  
p "I'm sorry my friend, but I had to have you knocked out." Jerry replied. When he heard this Alec was both enraged and confused.  
  
p "Why," Alec said, angrilly.  
  
p "I've got my reasons." Jerry replied, as the van came to a halt, "Now if you'll follow me." He helped Alec out of the van. The spot were they had stopped was the High School, and when he laied eyes on it, Alec became even more confused.  
  
p "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, but Jerry was no where to be found. Looking all over, Alec decided that he'd had enough, and went into the school to call his butler. But as soon as he picked up the phone, the floor dropped out from under him.  
  
p He slid down a long silver pipe for about three minutes before he emerged in a large room, that had unfortunatly just been waxed and Alec slid clear across the floor till he slamed face first into the wall on the other side.  
  
p "Bout time you showed up," Jerry replied, looking over him.  
  
p "Jerry," Alec replied, holding the bump on his head, "What happened?"  
  
p "Follow me," Jerry said, "First we'll get you some ice for that bruse, then we'll talk buisness old friend." After Jerry had given Alec an Ice pack he lead him into a large control room, busling with activity.  
  
p "Alec Van Hellsing," Jerry said, "Welcome to WOOHP."  
  
p "Come again," Alec said, still holding the ice bag on his head.  
  
p "The World Organziation Of Human Protection." Jerry replied  
  
p "WOOHP," Alec said, laughing, "That's the best acronim you can come up with."   
  
p. "Unfortuanatly yes," Jerry replied, "and sorry about your head."  
  
p "So let me get one thing clear," Alec said, "You're somekind of spy or something."  
  
p "Correct," Jerry replied, "and from what I remember of you, your family is in the business of the supernatural, the occult, magic, and Demon Slaying." Alec didn't know what to say, no one was suppose to know about the Van Hellsings pasion for the Occult.  
  
p "How do you know that," Alec replied, "and what's going on?"  
  
p "In do time Alec," Jerry replied  
  
p Well theres Chapter One, and I apologize if this is baddly written, I will post Chapter Two if and when I get one review 


	2. Chapter Two: The Treasures of Dracul

Totally Spies: Dark Force  
  
By Dragonfang33  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Treasures of Dracul  
  
p Location: Bran Castle, Transylvannia  
  
p The Vampire Lord gazed out over the kingdom lost by his father. By appearence he appeared to be a weathly buisness man, but the one give away that he was not human was the symbol, that of a black dragon, engraved in his hand. As he gazed over the city below him, the door on the far wall swung open, and a man clad in black entered.  
  
p "Lord Dracul," He said, "I bring the Scepter."  
  
p "Excellent Alcar," Dracul replied, "and what of the other treasures of Dracula?"   
  
p "We have yet to find them," Alcar replied  
  
p "Thank you," Dracul replied, "continue Alcar, report back when you've found another treasure."  
  
p "As you wish Lord Dracula," Alcar replied, The Vampire Lord turned to face his servent, his eyes blazing bright red.  
  
p "Don't call me by my father's name," He shouted, "I am not Count Dracula, but Lord Dracul, Son of Dracula, Prince of the Vampires, Lord of the Un-dead."  
  
p "Forgive me Lord," Alcar said, begging.  
  
p "Get out fool," Dracul shouted, and returned to gazing out the window, "Soon father, soon."  
  
Location: WOOHP HQ, Bevarly Hills Calafornia  
  
p "So why are you giving me the grand tour Jerry," Alec asked, "and you still haven't answered my question about how you know what my family has been involved in?"  
  
p "Quite simple Alec," Jerry said, as he sat at a desk, with a small computer on it, "WOOHP was founded to combat large scale internation crime and terrorism, and we have survalance on everyone, including I believe your family members around the world. Originally we thought that the Hellsing family was involved in weapons smuggling. But when one of our agents raided one of your libiries we found books not on weapon smuggling but the Occult and Magic."  
  
p "So," Alec replied,interupting, "That still doesn't explane why I'm here."  
  
p "Recently there's been a surge in strange crimes," Jerry replied, "crimes that appeare can be traced to a new crime syndacit calling itself the Dark Force."   
  
p "What kind of crimes?" Alec asked inquisitavly,  
  
p "Crimes involving Occult ties, and the use of strange weapons like this," Jerry played a video showing a man in black robbing the musuem. But what caught Alec's eye was the what he used, as the Security Guard emptied his gun into the man, the bullets bounced off a strange star shaped sheild.  
  
p "That was no sheild," Alec replied, "It was a Defense Pentacle Spell."  
  
p "And that is the reason your here Alec," Jerry replied, "With this new development WOOHP could use an expert on the Occult, Superstition, and the Supernatural." Alec looked at the screen, only one person knew that style of Dark Magic, Count Dracula.  
  
p "Exacttly what was stolen from the musuem?" Alec asked  
  
p "A scepter," Jerry replied  
  
p "The Scepter of Dracul," Alec said to himself, "God why wouldn't they listen."  
  
p "You know something about this then," Jerry said, as Alec became awhere that he had spoken out loud.  
  
p "The Scepter of Dracul is one of Twelve Treasures that my Great-Grandfather Abraham Van-Hellsing scattered across the Earth in the years following the destruction of the Vampire Prince Dracula, and if what my Grandfather told me as a boy is ture, then if all twelve treasures are reunited then Dracula will live again, and the Un-dead that already walk the Earth will be unbeatable."  
  
p "Then are you with us or not?" Jerry asked.  
  
p "If you need me you got me," Alec said, after a few minutes thought, "Besides if I'm right then you're WOOHP guys can't handel what's coming."  
  
p "Exactlly why you won't be working alone," Jerry said, "I'm assing our three "best" agents to be your partners, and unfortunate for you, the four of you will have to live, eat, and work together in order to succeed in finding these other treasures."  
  
p "So," Alec asked, "Where are they?"  
  
p. "They will be arriving in a few moments," Jerry said, as he pressed a bright red button.  
  
p Well Here's Chapter Two, don't worry, I plan to introduce the three girls in Chapter Three, which will go up after I get two more reviews on this one, PS Here's the couple, Alec/Sam, I will change this of course if you think Alex or Clover will be better 


End file.
